<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Romp in May by Pangrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065687">A Romp in May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim'>Pangrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>NB Byleth, No beta reader, Other, Shortly post CF, im sorry I didn’t even check for errors, theyre soft.....I love them...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth doesn’t want to train today</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Romp in May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked over and saw Jeritza standing over them. Byleth waved slightly. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jeritza asked. </p>
<p>Byleth held up their book. </p>
<p>“We could be training right now. We never know when the next battle could be. We should prepare.” Jeritza scolded, putting his hands on his hips. </p>
<p>Byleth held their book up more. Jeritza watched as the other raised it more, then tapped him on the head with it. </p>
<p>“...Hmph.” Jeritza sat next to Byleth. </p>
<p>Byleth leaned on the tall man. Jeritza sat uncomfortably as they leaned on his chest and continued to read. </p>
<p>“What are you reading about? What is so important?” Jeritza looked over. </p>
<p>Byleth showed him the title. A Romp in May. Jeritza stopped frowning, and just looked confused. </p>
<p>“That looks like a romance novel.” He stated. Byleth shook their head. </p>
<p>Jeritza watched as the ex-professor flipped through pages. They showed him multiple pages with descriptions of battles. </p>
<p>“I do not get it.” Jeritza informed them. They sighed, which made him smile slightly. He could be insufferable at times. That he knew. Still, it was relieving to know that they would always be willing to put up with him. </p>
<p>Jeritza soon felt the once uncomfortable position becoming quite relaxing. His partner was curled up to him, and he could see their lashes fluttering shut more often as the minutes passed. It seemed that no matter how interesting the book may truly have been, there was something lulling his dear Byleth to sleep. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Jeritza asked. Byleth looked up at him. He continued. “What is making you doze off?”</p>
<p>Byleth snuggled closer to him. He frowned, but quickly smiled. </p>
<p>“My heartbeat.” Jeritza said aloud, to confirm his suspicions. Byleth nodded. </p>
<p>Jeritza reached over and put Byleth’s bookmark into the book for them. “It is steady. This I know. You should rest, now, and sleep properly. I will relent, and admit that relaxation is as important as training now and then.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s sleepy smile proved to him that the other felt smug. It was a victory for his partner, and they both knew it. </p>
<p>When Byleth did not move, Jeritza chose not to move as well. The two closed their eyes, their steady breathing help lull each other off to sleep. </p>
<p>“…My pleasure?” Jeritza opened his eyes and asked softly before they could truly fall asleep. </p>
<p>Byleth opened and eye and looked at him. </p>
<p>“May we...bake tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Byleth smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>Jeritza found an odd comfort in the response. Typically, he would not be asking to relax. It seemed that life with Byleth was mellowing him out, despite the fact that the battle with Those Who Slither was ongoing. He found the feeling strange. </p>
<p>Even stranger was the fact that he liked the idea of the battles ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry there was like no plot  I just like them..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>